vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaleb Westphall
Kaleb Westphall was a witch of the French Quarter Coven who was under the possession of the spirit of the Original vampire Kol Mikaelson until both of their deaths at the hands of Finn Mikaelson. Kaleb was a member of the Westphall Family. Throughout ''The Originals'' Series :See Kol Mikaelson Personality Due to Kaleb being a host for the spirit of Kol Mikaelson until his death, none of his true personality had a chance to be revealed to the viewers. Physical Appearance Kaleb was a young man with curly brown hair, blue eyes, and a tall, athletic build. His age was not mentioned in the series, but he appears to be in his late teens or in his early twenties. Powers and Abilities Kaleb (who was under the possession of the deceased Original Vampire Kol Mikaelson) has been shown to be little match for those such as the Harvest witch Davina Claire, or Finn Mikaelson-- who had been channeling multiple sources of magic-- with regards to raw magical strength. This is partially the reason that Esther chose him as a vessel for her son, Kol Mikaelson, as the limit of his magic would allow her to keep him on a leash. However, to his fellow New Orleans witches, such as their Regent, Josephine LaRue, Kaleb was known as a formidable witch in his own right, as she had mentioned that all of the witches who were possessed by members of the Mikaelson family were known for having exceptional talents with regards to their skill level. Relationships Kaleb and Davina Kol, while possessing Kaleb, developed a romance with Davina Claire. Their relationship, however, is strictly between Davina and Kol's spirit within Kaleb's body, as Kaleb's own consciousness was being oppressed by the spirit possession spell on him. Appearances Season 2 *''Rebirth'' (Possessed by Kol Mikaelson) *''Alive and Kicking'' (Possessed by Kol Mikaelson) *''Live and Let Die '' (Possessed by Kol Mikaelson) *''Red Door'' (Possessed by Kol Mikaelson) *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' (Possessed by Kol Mikaelson) *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' (Possessed by Kol Mikaelson) *''The Map of Moments'' (Possessed by Kol Mikaelson) *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' (Possessed by Kol Mikaelson) *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' (Possessed by Kol Mikaelson) *''Sanctuary'' (Possessed by Kol Mikaelson) *''The Devil is Damned'' (Possessed by Kol Mikaelson) *''I Love You, Goodbye'' (Possessed by Kol Mikaelson/Death) Name Kaleb '''is a name from a Hebrew origin and it means "wholehearted." Alternate spellings are Caleb and Kalib. '''Westphall is of Germanic origin and comes from the ancient German region of Westphalia. There are various variations of the name, such as Westphal, Westfehling, Fehling, Westfahl, Westfeleke (Silesia), Westphalen and Westfall. Trivia *Interestingly enough, Daniel Sharman played a werewolf on the MTV television show Teen Wolf before playing a witch on The Originals. This is the opposite of Phoebe Tonkin, who played a witch on The Secret Circle before joining The Vampire Diaries (and later The Originals) as a werewolf. * Kaleb was actually possessed by the deceased Original Vampire brother Kol Mikaelson. * It is being assumed that Kaleb's family must be dead (or else he is estranged from them), considering the fact that Esther handpicked him to be Kol's host. In The Brothers That Care Forgot, it is mentioned that Esther's idea of an appropriate human host is someone who is healthy and strong, alone, and who isn't close to anyone who might notice a personality change. * According to Michael Narducci, in order to keep her son in line, Esther specifically chose Kaleb as a host body as he is a weaker witch than others. Despite this, Kol showed a considerable amount of power through his spells, and demonstrated the ability to fight his siblings, help to stop an empowered Finn by overloading the magic he was channeling, cast body jump spells, and creating a gold white oak ash dagger to use on Klaus. * Kaleb, while being possessed by Kol, is often referred to as "Koleb," by their fans, as it is a combination of their two names in order to differentiate him from the version of Kol played by Nate Buzolic. * Unlike Vincent's surname, Kaleb's surname, Westphall, became known post-mortem via his headstone. Likewise, the surname of Cassie was only partially shown on her headstone in From a Cradle to a Grave. ** Kaleb's last name was revealed in ''Night Has A Thousand Eyes''. Quotes Gallery References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:New Orleans Coven Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Deceased